Talk:Lydia
She doesn't seem like a stalker--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 01:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) What, her picture? How would you draw a stalker? --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) You........................................................................*runs away* (XD)--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 01:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) O.O Don't leave... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't her name sound familier? XD Goldenshane 01:58, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Do you know from where? If you do, then you win... a hypothetical cookie! --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm*steals cookie*Not a clue*gives cookie back*--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 01:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) 6Teen. Goldenshane 02:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Really? You don't? I figured most people would. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Shane wins a hypothetical cookie! *gives Shane the hypothetical cookie* --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) YAY! *eats hypothetical cookie* Wow, this is hypothetically delicous. Goldenshane 02:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I hypothetically made it myself. XD --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I hypothetically love it! May I hypothetially have another one? XD Goldenshane 02:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hypothetically, no. XD You only get one if you guess where the character's name came from. I'm not sure if there are any characters based off of other characters. *goes to check character list* There are two more coming up like that. One should be rather blatant, and another is going to be rather impossible. Jenna's name came from someone else. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Is Jenna's name from Glee? Goldenshane 02:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) She's not named after a character, but her name is related to Glee. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Is Diego's name from Go Diego Go? Goldenshane 02:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) No... You'll see that he's not as soon as I post his character. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 02:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Her pic is awesomeness. She sounds funny, too. *looks at above comments* How would I draw a stalker? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 02:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I figured you were gonna bring that up, Sprink. Anyway, I'm glad you like her pic, and she should be funny. Or, at least, that's what I'm going for, with her... --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 21:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I went really literal with that pic... I hope she at least gets further than Esme, as she seems funnier than her. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I can't confirm or deny if she will, yet, but I hope she comes out better than Esme did, as I didn't really like her, and I doesn't sound like a whole lot of people did. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say she turned out poorly, as she was supposed to come off as psychotic. Certain people like certain characters while others don't, I don't think she's anyone's absolute favorite, though. I think you can write normally off-putting characters to make them pretty likeable. Compare Dirk to Derrick... Though, I thought Dirk had his funny moments, Derrick definitely had more. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:21, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, Esme was psychotic, and pretty memorable, for first out. She was psychotically memorable. XD I try to make my characters, even more so if they have some detestable personality traits. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) My detestable ones are usually plain detestable, or have some deep emo meaning behind their behavior. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL, that is true. I try to avoid deep, emotionally scarring backstories. I don't think anyone for TD: LA has one, so far. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind, at all. I like reading lighter stuff more than darker stuff, but I don't think I'm good at writing completely light stuff like the way you are (that's not an insult, I find your stories to be some of the funniest). I don't think it's necessary for everyone to write all emo like I do. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I try to get my story to be funny. Pandemonium would've been funnier if I hadn't kicked off some of the comic relief characters so early, or altered Derrick, or Calvin's personalities. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I find myself anxiously awaiting each new character for this story. Do you know when you'll post the next person? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I could post one tonight, if you want. I wasn't planning on it, but there isn't much else I could do, other write the Pandemonium chapter, and I have no idea what to write for that. I can't think of a challenge.--Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) A pie eating contest. And I feel the same way. I feel like I could be doing something wiki related, but I don't know what. I don't feel like making any pics, today. A new character would be awesome... Do you usually stick to a schedule for posting them? SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't especially want to do a pie eating contest. I'll come up with something eventually. I don't have a schedule. I just post one whenever I feel like posting one. Do you use a schedule for characters? --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 22:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) When doing TDT characters I did one a day, but sometimes two if I thought I'd be busy the next day. I knew exactly when TDT was going to debut, though, but I wanted to leave plenty of time so I could take care of the TDR profiles. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I have very little idea of when TD: LA is going to premier, although I don't think it requires one character per day, and, anyway, my profiles don't take a whole lot of work. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, at least nineteen of your pics are done, so you don't have much else to do profile-wise. I would do my pics just before posting characters (for the most part). SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 23:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, most of the pics are done, which is good. I try to get them done, in advance. I edited one, yesterday. It looks waaaaay better now. I haven't posted that character, yet. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 23:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Her parents SUPPORTED the stalking? O.O --If you fall asleep, 01:43, February 7, 2010 (UTC) They weren't aware of what she wanted it for. I should've added that, in retrospect, but, whatever. --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) You can always add it, now. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 01:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *goes to do so* --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 01:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey! It's Yandere-chan! I see she decided to take a break from murdering people. This type of arrogance is sure to be expected from men who speak of wisdom with no clue of what respect is. 02:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC)